Bateau de fou
by aqua6663
Summary: Voyons des Fous
1. Fini & Compter

**Voici quelque fait drôle**

 **Un bateau de fou, ça contient quoi,**

Alors voici la liste d'un équipage parfait pour ce titre:

\- un capitaine **idiot** et égoïste _fini_ ,

\- une navigatrice avec un **sale** caractère et **cupide** _fini_ ,

\- un second et sabreur alcoolique et tête de cactus avec **aucun** sens de l'orientation _fini,_

\- un tireur d'élite **mythomane** et peureux _fini_ ,

\- un cuisinier **pervers à temps plein** et sourcil en point interrogation _fini_ ,

\- un docteur au bec sucré et **peluche de tanuki** _fini_ ,

\- une archéologue au doux sourire qui aime les histoire **sinistres** _fini,_

\- un Charpentier au cœur tendre et **pervers à temps partiel** _fini,_

 _\- un_ **Musicien** _fini +_ **pervers** à temps **complet** _, fini._

En résumé, si vous voulez avoir un équipage de fou. Il vous faut des membres d'équipage _fini_ :D

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Les maths**

 **Savoir compter** **(+ - X / ) ou ( plus, moins, fois, division) au cas où ils y aurait des Luffy qui lisent ;) (je vous aimes pareil)**

Pour le capitaine des chapeaux de paille c'était avec son estomac alors avec de la viande il savait compter, surtout s'il manquait un gigot.

Pour la navigatrice c'est avec ses mandarine me diriez-vous et bien non l'or et les Berry passe avant-tout.

Pour le second son entrainement faisait qu'il savait compter par contre c'est avec ses bouteilles d'alcool cachées qui faisait le plus de math.

Pour le tireur d'élite, avec toutes ses inventions il faut calculer comme il faut. Cependant avec toutes les histoires qu'il racontent (mensonge), il faut pas qu'il se mélange.

Pour le cuistot, c'est avec sa cuisine, une tasse de vinaigre, 2 cuillères à thé de sucre, un pot de miel qui calcule le plus. Sauf que si on regarde Sanji de plus près, je crois que les mensuration des femmes et tout ce qui englobe la gente féminin ainsi que ses nombreux râteaux, c'est grâce à ça que le chef compte souvent.

Pour le docteur c'est surement grâce à la médecine, une dose de si une dose de ça, ou combien de barbes à papa et de sucrerie il a eu.

Pour l'archéologue on passe c'est la seule qui a un immense savoir et d'intelligence dans cet équipage

Pour le charpentier sa doit être son Cola ou ses armes SUPER spéciales !

Pour le musicien c'est la base dans la musique un temps c'est une noire plus quatre temps c'est une ronde plus une blanche qui vaut deux temps. hm oui mais allez voir sous sa couette, vous allez voir des tas de petites culottes à dentelles volé aux filles.

Si Nami et Robin le savaient je suis sure que Brook n'aurait plus un os sur le corps (déjà qu'il n'y a que ça)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Voilà les faits resteront presque toujours pareils pour nos pirates les plus fous du nouveau monde préférés

a+ et merci d'avoir lu mes débilités :D

une review ?


	2. Le fan

**Avis: SPOIL ceux qui n'ont pas lu le One piece Party 2**

il y a quelque référence juste au cas ou ...

Disclamer : Les personnages sont à ODA

Petit texte pour ce fou fini

Bonne lecture

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Qu'est-ce qui manque à un équipage de pirate (fou allié) ... Hé oui un vrai de vrai **fanatique**

Le fan fini est nul autre que **Bartolomeo** le cannibale

Hé oui il est fou, mais Fou de quoi

Fou de prendre la mer sans un vrai navigateur

Fou de tous ce qui concerne de loin ou de près les membres de l'équipage des mugiwara

Fou surtout de Luffy

Fou de revisiter tous les endroits où Luffy et ses amis ont déjà été

Fou de gaspiller de l'argent pour des touffes de gazons

Fou de donner sans compter à ses héros

Fou de se laisser insulter par ses sois disant héros

ET surtout Fou ...

Fou d'admiration, d'amour et de loyauté

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On diras ce que l'on voudra de Bartolomeo

Mais perso je trouve que ce fan peut très bien représenter certains de nous les Otakus, que se soit pour les chapeaux de paille ou les autres équipages pirates, les révolutionnaires et aussi malheureusement la marine ...

Voilà fini merci d'avoir lu


End file.
